


Can't Stand The Rain

by JacksonTheBoi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Big Bang, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, Slow Burn, child abuse mentions, i love them, probably sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonTheBoi/pseuds/JacksonTheBoi
Summary: Sometimes Gabriel wants to know things about people, and Jack Morrison is making getting to know him very difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "We were both young. . . "

It could have gone either way, Gabriel thought. He could have been the one sitting in the back of the classroom, head tucked into a book, and ears blasted out by whatever music was playing on his phone. But he wasn't. He was the one with all of the friends, the star football player, could get anyone he wanted to do anything for him, his smile was the one that made other people smile. Gabriel Reyes was the shit, and Jack Morrison was not. The pretty blonde that sat in the back of the class had caught his eye from the first day of senior year, but said boy seemed to be the only student in the entire school that wanted nothing to do with him. He liked to think that it could have gone the other way though, that he, the Latino kid, with a rough background and an anger problem could be the one outcast. But Jack Morrison seemed to like it this way, even though with that perfectly framed jaw, bright blue eyes and blonde hair, he could probably charm his way out of any given situation if he wanted- but he didn't, and that was probably what had caught Gabriel's eye the most.

“Dumbass!” Gabriel flinched as he was smacked on the back of the head none to gently, his attention being pulled from the pretty blonde occupying the back corner of the room. “If you don’t stop staring at the white boy, Amari will call on us again.” Sombra scowled so hard that he was sure the stories his mama told him were true, and her face would get stuck like that. Sombra was pretty, he would admit, but Gabriel had never thought of her as anything more than a good friend. She wore too much purple, too much makeup and was gayer than he was. Despite her sour expression, Gabriel would call her his best friend- well, the only friend he truly trusted to be honest with him. As far as he was concerned, the rest of the school population wanted his school fame, or to get into his nicely fitting, tight, tight pants. 

“Christ, would you calm down?” Gabriel rumbled, rolling his eyes as he glanced up at their teacher, Mrs. Amari, who was instead staring at them. She was smirking though, like she knew something that they didn’t. Amari was his favourite teacher, it was funny to watch some of the new kids try and figure her out; Amari cared a little too much about her students, but liked to pretend she didn’t, which meant dealing with a lot of yelling and the occasional smack on the back of the head. Everyone liked her though- she understood them.

“Mr. Reyes, your partner will be Morrison. Please go sit next to him, and away from your friend.” Oh. He had forgotten about the end of the term project. Thankfully, it was Spanish class, which meant this was a breeze for him. The look he received left no room for argument, and he wondered if she had put them together just because he had been staring, or maybe it was to get him away from Sombra. The two were known to cause trouble together, after all. Never the less, he offered the older woman a mock salute before sauntering towards the back of the classroom with purposeful strides. Morrison hadn’t looked up from his book, but that might have something to do with the ear buds he was currently wearing. He did, however, look up when Gabriel plopped down in the seat next to him, offering a crooked grin. 

“You’re Jack, right?” He raised an eyebrow, holding out his hand while Amari rattled off the rest of the partner pairs, chuckling under his breath when he heard ‘Sombra and Symmetra’ in the same sentence. The look he received from Jack was one of confusion, and Gabriel had to admit, the blue-eyed white boy was cute.

“I’m- yeah. You’re Gabriel.” It wasn’t the first time he had heard Jack speak, but it was the first time he had heard him speak like a person. He answered questions occasionally, and spoken in front of the class before, but he sounded. . . normal, not like some sort of drone, speaking because he had to. “I guess we’re partners.” 

“Guess so, novio.” He smirked, deciding to add the little remark to see if he would catch on, and by the clueless look he got, he assumed his little tease had gone over Jack’s head. “So, assuming we’re going to have to meet out of class, your house, or mine?”

“Yours! Yours- please.” He looked panicked. Gabriel had learned how to pick up on the subtle cues of someone’s discomfort long ago, and Jack didn’t just look uncomfortable. He looked downright scared. “Ah, sorry, I’m not used to,” he paused, as if trying to find his words. “people.”

“I can tell, don’t worry I don’t bite.” He leaned back in the chair, stretching up his arms as he tried to ignore the cute flush to Jack Morrison’s cheeks, and the way he shifted slightly in his chair and tugged at the collar of his shirt like it was too hot. It wasn’t. This was LA for crying out loud, it didn’t get hot- well, at least it didn’t as hot as everywhere else. “Anyways, I’ll just give you my number.” He hummed, reaching into his pocket for a piece of paper he had probably shoved into the deps of his pants long ago, and then reaching across to snatch a pencil from Jack’s desk. “Don’t lose it, and call me, yeah?” He wished he could give his number to the cute blonde under better circumstances- like a date maybe, but he didn’t dwell on the thought long because Jack was taking the paper with his number scrawled across it carelessly, and the bell was ringing. Jack Morrison was out of that classroom faster than he could even blink. Gabriel frowned.

~

Lunch was always the most hectic time of day. Between the constant yelling of the kids in the mess hall (because there was always some kind of debate going on between the student body) and the fact that everyone was trying to use all their pent-up energy that they had accumulated during class, it was bound to end badly. Which was why Gabriel and his small group of friends got in and got out as fast as they could. They had found a little spot outside under one of the old oak trees, that Gabriel was sure had been there since the beginning of the 2000’s, and made it their area. It was peaceful, and the four kids that sat under that tree seemed to be content with keeping it that way. A lot of people thought it was weird that he didn’t hang out with the rest of the school in the mess hall, after all, he would easily become the centre of attention, but Gabriel preferred the quiet. Something about being watched by everyone out of the corner of their eye made him uneasy. 

“Gabriel likes that new kid- John or something?” Sombra, apparently, got a kick out of teasing him until he wanted to strangle her. He all but snarled, flicking her temple lightly and scoffing. He didn’t like the new kid, per say, he was just interested. Besides, he was going to have to get along with him anyways, for the project. Only the project, and maybe he could satisfy his curiosity along the way.  
“I don’t like him.” He hissed back, closing his eyes and laying back against the browning grass they were sitting on. “I have to work with him on the Spanish project is all, might as well be friendly.” He was lying through his teeth, and by the snickers he received he assumed the others could tell. Gabriel was good at lying, except, apparently when it came to lying to his friends. 

“Ah, Gabriel, you’re so cute.” Amelia smirked, the look glinting in her eyes just as teasing as Sombra, and it made him groan. Amelia, was in a word, cold, and in many words, a coldhearted bitch. She didn’t care much about anything, and it seemed she was only in school to get out. Her parents didn’t care much either. She was quiet though, and dependable in any given situation so they all liked her. They being him, Sombra and Hanzo. “You obviously like him, why not just ask him out? It’s not like he’ll say no- I mean, unless he doesn’t swing that way.” She chuckled, and Gabriel watched as she flicked on her lighter, burning the tip of a cigarette she had sprouted from seemingly nowhere.

“I’m bringing Jesse here tomorrow.” Hanzo interjected, seemingly not giving a shit about the blonde boy that had taken over Gabriel’s thoughts. The Japanese exchange student had befriended Amelia very quickly, and integrated into their little group even faster. “Do not embarrass me.” He grumbled, muttering something else that was probably a curse in Japanese.  
“The one that dresses like a cowboy?” Hanzo had become very taken with said “cowboy”, even though he was a grade younger than them all. He supposed, Gabriel would admit, he was very witty, and Hanzo didn’t like many people, so if he was taken with Jesse then they should give him a chance. 

“Yes, that one. Maybe you should bring the white boy by as well. I’ve never seen him with friends anyways.” He gestured to the roof of the high school, to a spot that Gabriel had never actually noticed, and there was Jack Morrison, sitting on the roof, legs dangling over the side and a sandwich in his mouth. Hanzo was right; Gabriel had never actually seen him interact with anyone besides the teachers in his free time, and he looked lonely up there. 

“Mm, maybe I will.” He muttered, closing his eyes again and resting his hands behind his head. There was something almost wrong about the way everyone ignored him. Nobody knew anything about him, and nobody gave an effort to try and learn. He supposed that was just high school, but even still, it made Gabriel all the more interested in who, exactly, Jack Morrison was. Well, he smiled, cracking his eyes open again to stare at the man sitting on top of the school, he would just have to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> " . . .when I first saw you."


End file.
